Various shorts type garments including a skirt which may be removably attached thereto in order to convert the garment from a shorts type to a skirt type have been heretofore provided. However, the combination garment of the instant invention is specifically designed to achieve a more stylish appearance than similar types of combination garments heretofore provided.
Examples of previously patented combination type garments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,784,369, 2,521,020, 2,899,962 and 3,002,193.